fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Rambo III
Rambo III is a 1988 American action film directed by Peter MacDonald and co-written by Sylvester Stallone, who also reprises his role as Vietnam War veteran John Rambo. A sequel to Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985), it is the third installment in the Rambo franchise, followed by Rambo (2008). It was also the last film to feature Richard Crenna as Colonel Sam Trautman before his death in 2003. Storyline Plot Rambo mounts a one-man mission to rescue his friend Colonel Trautman from the clutches of the formidable invading Soviet forces in Afghanistan. Genres * Action * Adventure Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) (original rating) * '''MA15+ (Australia) (2018, re-rating) * 14 (Brazil) * 18A (Canada) * 14 (Chile) * 18 (Colombia) * 15 (Denmark) * K-18 (Finland) (theatrical rating) * K-16 (Finland) (video rating) * Tous publics (France) * 18 (Germany) * K-16 (Greece) * 16 (Iceland) * A''' (India) * '''18 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''R15+ (Japan) * 18PL (Malaysia) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''15 (Norway) (video rating) * 18 (Norway) (1988, cinema rating) * 14 (Peru) * M/16 (Portugal) * 16+ (Russia) * PG (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) (2000, DVD rating) * All (South Korea) (original rating) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Rambo III 1988 poster 1.jpg Rambo III 1988 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover Rambo III 1989 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1989) Rambo III 2000 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2000) Rambo III 2002 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2002) Rambo III 2002 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2002) Rambo III 2004 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2004) Rambo III 2008 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2008) Rambo III 2008 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2008) Rambo III 2008 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover (2008) Rambo III 2015 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover (2015) Rambo III 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018) Rambo III 2018 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover (2008) Rambo III 2018 UK 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|UK 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Rambo III 2018 USA 4K Ultra HD cover.jpg|USA 4K UHD Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Peter MacDonald Writing Credits (WGA) * David Morrell (characters) * Sylvester Stallone (written by) and * Sheldon Lettich (written by) Cast * Sylvester Stallone - Rambo * Richard Crenna - Trautman * Kurtwood Smith - Griggs * Marc de Jonge - Zaysen * Sasson Gabai - Mousa * Doudi Shoua - Hamid * Spiros Fokas - Masoud * Randy Raney - Kourov * Marcus Gilbert - Tomask * Alon Abutbul - Nissem * Mahmoud Assadollahi - Rahim * Yosef Shiloah - Khalid * Shaby Ben-Aroya - Uri Producers * Buzz Feitshans (producer) * Mario Kassar (executive producer) * Tony Munafo (associate producer) * Andrew G. Vajna (executive producer) (as Andrew Vajna) Details Country * USA Language * English * Russian Release Dates * May 25, 1988 (USA) * June 11, 1988 (Japan) * June 23, 1988 (Australia) * June 24, 1988 (Mexico) * June 25, 1988 (Taiwan) * June 28, 1988 (Philippines) (Davao) * June 30, 1988 (Uruguay) * July 1, 1988 (Norway) * July 1, 1988 (Sweden) * July 15, 1988 (Finland) * July 21, 1988 (Argentina) * August 4, 1988 (Netherlands) * August 10, 1988 (Greece) * August 12, 1988 (Portugal) * August 19, 1988 (Brazil) * August 26, 1988 (UK) * August 26, 1988 (Ireland) * August 29, 1988 (Denmark) * October 26, 1988 (France) * December 10, 1988 (India) * December 15, 1988 (Italy) * December 17, 1988 (South Korea) * December 22, 1988 (Colombia) * 1989 (Peru) * February 1989 (Turkey) Home Media Release Dates * October 6, 1988 (USA) (VHS) * 1989 (UK) (VHS) * May 29, 2000 (UK) (VHS re-release) * May 28, 2002 (USA) (DVD) * July 8, 2002 (UK) (DVD) * November 23, 2004 (USA) (DVD re-release) * May 27, 2008 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * August 4, 2008 (UK) (DVD re-release) * August 4, 2008 (UK) (Blu-Ray) * August 25, 2015 (USA) (Blu-Ray re-release) * November 12, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * November 12, 2018 (UK) (Blu-Ray re-release) * November 12, 2018 (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * November 13, 2018 (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Rambo III grossed $189 million worldwide on a $58-63 million budget. Critical response The film has a 5.8 rating on IMDb and a 38% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Company * Carolco Pictures Distributors * TriStar Pictures (1988) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia Pictures (1988) (Spain) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1988) (France) (theatrical) * Columbia TriStar Films (1988) (UK) (theatrical) * Roadshow Films (1988) (Australia) (theatrical) * International Video Entertainment (1988) (USA) (VHS) * Guild Home Video (1989) (UK) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2000) (UK) (VHS) * Artisan Entertainment (2002) (USA) (DVD) * Momentum Pictures (2002) (UK) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2004) (USA) (DVD) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2008) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Studio Canal (2008) (UK) (DVD) * Studio Canal (2008) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2015) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Studio Canal (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Studio Canal (2018) (UK) (Blu-Ray) * Studio Canal (2018) (UK) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (4K UHD Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Introvision International (visual effects) Technical Specs Runtime * 102 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Connections Follows * First Blood (1982) * Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) Followed by * Rambo (2008) * Rambo: Last Blood (2019) Category:Films Category:1980s films Category:1988 films